


All Good Things Must End.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the little bit added to this post. http://something-sexytime.tumblr.com/post/118349730651/shaunaofthedead-the-artificem-lauras-all</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Must End.

_Laura was nervous and for a good reason, she graduated in less than a week and she had no idea where she's going to live, sure she has a few places in mind, none of them too far from Silas, surprise surprise, everything close to the school is cheep and affordable. She was still fretting over everything though, she had job interviews set up thankfully, but moving was going to be a problem, and Carmilla wasn't any help, just lazing on her bed all day long, re-reading - for what Laura is sure is the 500th time - the philosophies of Kant._

_She hadn't so much as acknowledged Laura's struggles over the past few months before her graduation. When ever she presented Carmilla with an important life decision, the vampire had given her none more than a hum or a grunt to let Laura know that, yes, she had heard her, but, no, she wasn't going to contribute to any conversation about anything._

_Laura bit her lip in frustration, she pulled the book rather forcefully from Carmilla's hand. "Don't you care about any of this? Don't you care about our life together?" She watched as Carmilla just stood from the bed and walked out of the door, leaving Laura stood slack jawed in the middle of the room. She stood there for a good five minuted before leaving the room in search of Carmilla._

_Carmilla managed to get to a secluded corner of the dorm building before the tears she had been holding in fell from her eyes. She was glad no one was around, least of all Laura, how was she supposed to tell the girl she loved that while she could spend her life with Carmilla, Carmilla couldn't spend hers with Laura. It took a moment, but Carmilla soon remembered an episode of Doctor Who that Laura had forced her to watch, recalling what the Doctor has told Rose._

_Half an hour past before Laura found Carmilla, red eyed from crying, sat on the floor in a dark corner, knees pulled up to her chest. Laura sank silently to the ground in front of Carmilla, she knew the vampire knew she was there so she waited silently for Carmilla to speak, it was several moments before the vampire opened her mouth to speak, Laura lent forward slightly to be able to listen closely to what it was Carmilla wanted to say._

_"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you." Carmilla looked up at Laura to make sure she had heard her, Carmilla's voice was quiet and shaky from crying, but from the look in Laura's eyes, she had heard her. "You make all these plans, plans for us, our future together, but I think you forget, I'm never going to age, you are Laura, you're going to grow old, and I'm going to stay this way forever."_

_Laura didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say so she just watched Carmilla and let what the vampire had said float through her mind. She knew what Carmilla was saying, of course she did, she just didn't expect Carmilla to give up on them so quickly. Carmilla looked from Laura, she couldn't bare to look at her, knowing there would be a time when she never could again. "I guess this is it then? You and me." Laura gave Carmilla a sad smile after she spoke, she nodded her head, more to herself than to Carmilla. She got up from the ground and walked back to room 307. Carmilla knew Laura would be gone when she returned to the room, it was for the best, even if it did hurt like hell._


End file.
